Asami's Story
by XxheartsyouxX
Summary: But no one understands me right? The untold side to Asami's thoughts as she continues through the heartbreaking love triangle between Korra, Mako, and Asami. Learn through Asami's eyes as she witnesses at first hand, betrayal, love, and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

In Asami's POV

Episode where Korra invites Mako, Bolin, and Asami to live with her at the air temple, after figuring out that Asami's father is an equalist.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legend of Korra. Though I so wish too. heehee. Then Zuko would be Lin's dad, and her bending would not be gone

* * *

Day 1

Can you believe Bolin bought me a journal? Haha, he seems so, how do I put this, interesting? He has a good heart though. He said Pabu told him to buy me one. But I suspect that it's that 2 for 1 sale in the city that is the reason I now have one. He was even writing in a leather book yesterday. Plus, I doubt he would give one to his brother, or Korra, seeing their current situations at hand.

...

"Oh, Bolin," I chuckled to myself. I put the soft, small book down. It was very plain, made of black leather and bound together with bamboo-straw, much plainer than the things I was used to having, but I liked it anyways.

Sitting on the bed I was given, I thought about how plain this room was too. But it was comfy. Cozy. Quite charming actually. Though it reminded me of how much my life has changed. And in only the course of a few weeks.

I rolled, over, hugging a pillow, sighing. I felt lost, misunderstood. I didn't know what to do. So I started writing again.

Day 1(Part 2)

Before, I was just some "spoiled, daddy's girl" to people who saw me. So I trained myself to fight, drive, and think. I was a woman. But, I could hold up for myself. I would be independent and strong, with or without my father's riches.

But it was lonely.

Then, I ran into Mako. Literally! I ran right into him. And he was gorgeous. I invited him to a date, invited him to see my father to fund for their Fire Ferret campaign, and even had him and his brother stay at our house. I was falling for this fire bending pro-bender.

But I really didn't know why.

He's cute. He's good-looking. He's strong and sweet. And he makes me feel, safe. I felt comfortable around him. I suppose he seems like, the "perfect guy" or a "dream boyfriend". So is that what it all was? Is that all _he _was?

...

I closed the book again, for the last time that day. It hurt to think about it. Ikki, why did you have to say that? It hurts more knowing it now, then being naïve and not noticing anything at all. Every time they touch, look at each other, speak, and interact, her words swim through my ears.

My eyes started getting heavy and I walked to the bathroom quietly. Wiping off my make-up, I stared into the mirror. What is it about Korra that makes me not good enough? I shook my head, "What are you _thinking_! She's your _friend_." Still, I pulled up my hair, trying out Korra's usual style. I frowned; I looked like an electrocuted badger-mole. I punched at the stack of towels, frustrated. Unlocking the door and stepping outside, I almost stepped onto Meelo.

"Beautiful Lady! You look sad! Not a good look. I will give you this present to make you beautiful again," he told me, bowing, while handing me a red barrette.

I stifled a giggle, and then smiled, "Thank you Meelo, though you didn't have to get me something."

"Do not worry!" he explained, floating up to my height, "I stole it from Ikki," he whispered.

"Well run along, my brave thief, as you should not be in the girl's quarter anyways," I told him winking.

As he dashed off, I in turn, walked back to my room.

At least someone likes me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA. I can only wish. And pray.

* * *

Day 2

The sunrise looked beautiful out here. But the sun was always there to remind me of what it really was. A large, hot, ball of fire.

_Fire_.

In many ways, fire is gorgeous. It is alive, dancing and flickering. It glows bright lights of orangey hues. But beauty kills does it not? I do not discriminate against benders, every single fire bender did not go after, and kill my mother. But, it does not mean I do not miss her.

It was tragic that she had to die. But it still did not lead me to agree with equalists. You cannot just _steal_ someone's bending! Amon wants to rid of all bending, for it is "impure."

But the spirits have given some of us this gift for a reason, and it was not meant to be taken away.

And the spirits also decided to take my mother away, for some reason, or another.

I was young, so I turned to my dad. I cherished him. He was my only family. He cared for me, watched over me, and protected me. He was the person I was closest to, and maybe, the only person I was close to.

I didn't have many friends. I didn't agree with many of the other children, or the daughters' of my fathers friends. They were into hair, make-up, _boys_. Not that I wasn't! Spirits, no, I _loved _beautifying myself. But I was interested in other things as well, mechanics, martial arts, engineering. They were just living off riches, enjoying being of a higher class. It disgusted me. They could not do things for themselves. And I intended to never become like them, a damsel in distress.

But my choice me down a lonely life. I was fine with it; I had my father after all, the genius creator of the Satomobile.

Up until the day Chief Lin found my father's secret, underground workshop.

And my father even asked me, "Join me." Join you? _Join_ you? How could you? I _trusted _you. I looked up to you. And I do love you, but I just cannot be apart of Amon's stupid army. But I just can't believe you were a part of it, the whole time.

* * *

"Crack." I raised my arms up, stretching my back. That felt better. I changed from my sleeping garments, applied a light eye shadow, and walked outside to go to the dining table.

"Morning Asami," everyone said, and Mako came over to peck me on the cheek. They had all gotten here before me and had already started eating. "So what's the agenda today?" I asked, taking a bite into some bread. "Let's see if we can find any equalists or maybe any other information about Amon's plans," Korra replied, her face wrinkled with disgust as she said his name.

I laughed, "Alright, let's go before these two finish your entire year's food supply," pointing to Bolin and Pabu who seemed to be racing to down four porridge bowls.

"Can we come? Can we come?" Ikki exclaimed, as her brother farted as to agree with her.

"We still have to practice our meditation today," Jinora told her, and pulled her younger siblings down from the air.

After we washed dishes, cleaned up, and much grumbling, Tenzin pushed the three children outside and told us, "Go on, you four. Save some non-benders New Team Avatar," winking.

* * *

"Let's go!"

"BOOM."

"Ow, my headdd."

"Oh, ughh."

"Maybe that wasn't the brightest choice," Mako said, rubbing his arm.

With Naga still lying on the ground, we looked around. "Well we can't just walk!" Bolin screamed throwing his arms in the air. He grabbed Pabu and held him up to his face, "Buddy, you think you can take us to Republic City," he said, staring into the ferret's eyes.

I laughed, "I think I have a better idea."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there you guys, sorry for the really slow update for those who ARE reading this. :/ I got writers block trying to write longer chapters. I hope you guys are satisfied though! And the next chapter is halfway down, so it'll be published soon as well. Read and Review please! :)

Disclaimer: Though she would LOVE to, she does not own Legend of Korra. Thank you.

* * *

I turned a sharp corner and stopped the car before it rammed into the three. I heard the brakes hiss as they halted, stopping the mobile's momentum. They all climbed in and I winked at them.

"Now this is the way to drive, baby! Woohoo!" Bolin cheered while punching both fists into the air.

"Yeah, now let's kick some Equalist butt!" Korra joined in, and the two high-fived in the back.

As I reached my hand over to grab the shift, Mako squeezed my hand and smiled. I smiled back, genuinely, then grabbed my goggles, and pushed them over my eyes. I jammed the keys in and the engine roared to life. "Let's kick some equalist butt," I whispered, and sped down the streets.

Racing through the streets, we suddenly heard the radio crackle. "Equalists coming fast down 52nd street, we're sending the metal bending police and reinforcements to follow them now!"

I looked down, "Now I know why my father installed these into the cars." But my voice trailed off. There was a painful silence, but then Mako pointed when we approached the intersection.

"Equalists! There, we have to follow them!"

I stepped hard on the gas, bringing our speed up to 80 mph, "Korra! Bolin! Give me a ramp, we need to make this turn! And it's going to be tight." The two reached their arms out of both sides of the car, and the earth suddenly rose to give us the angle we needed to make the sharp turn. Pebbles and rocks bounced of the car and dust flew into the air. I sped up even more to catch up to the motorcyclists. But they had noticed us and jumped onto the hood. "Mako!" Creating large flames, he continued hurling them at the masked men. One soon got too close and,

"BZZT."

I grabbed his ankle and clenched my fist. He rolled off the car, unconscious, lost in the dust.

Soon, we rounded up every single one, and bound them with rope. They all sat on the ground, with their knees pushed up against their chest. Most were cursing and muttering. One began to yell at us, "Amon will destroy you all! You shall see, he is planni-" But I grabbed him and shocked him, knocking him unconscious. Panting, Mako walked over and put an arm around my shoulders. I shook my head, these people wanted to start a war, and they would kill anyone who got in their way. They wouldn't stop, until everyone was "equal, or until the Avatar stopped them.

Soon enough, Tarrlock came, furious as ever. He was literally steaming. "How dare you Avatar Korra! You have gotten in the way with official police business!" he accused her.

"Oh, really? That's funny, because we didn't see any of your little task force anywhere. It seems as if, that if we weren't here, the Equalists would have all gotten away," Korra replied, hands on her hips, her voice dripping with disbelief.

"Mark my words, this better be the last time you ever cross me, for you'll be definitely sorry if you ever do again!" he spat at her, his furrowed brow angrily moving up and down his forehead.

"Yeah, you wish!" she shouted back, but Tarrlock had already turned around and walked back. She faced us and grinned wildly. "Good job team Avatar!"

And at that moment, everything actually seemed all right.

* * *

Day 3

You cannot imagine how today went, I am filled with adrenaline rush from capturing all these Equalists, but somehow, things don't feel right. I don't like Tarrlock at all. I mean, no one does, but more then just, "Wow, I dislike this person." Something about him isn't right…Even so; none of us were fazed by him. He's simply a water bender on the council who thinks he's all that. And of course, we weren't going to listen to any of Tarrlock's stupid threats and remarks. I mean, what was he going to do, throw us into jail?

But, that's exactly what he did.

* * *

_~Recap of the Day~_

"You won't believe what Tarrlock has done now!" Tenzin cried out.

"What has that ponytail freak down now?" Bolin snapped, grabbing his hair. Pabu squeaked as if he agreed.

"He's punishing all non benders now, making a new law that limits their freedom. Any non bender not in their homes by 9pm will be arrested and assumed as Equalists." He replied, shaking his head.

"WHAT?" we all screamed, "That's outrageous!"

"I know, but I can't do anything, all the other council members agreed with him," Tenzin said sadly.

"We need to have a talk with him, soon. He can't just punish innocent people. This has gone way too far," Korra answered. We all just nodded in agreement, mostly because we were shocked and didn't know what else to say or do. So we just climbed into our Satomobile and drove off, searching for our long-haired, dark-skinned friend.

"There's been an outbreak of many citizens, requesting police back-up immediately," the radio crackled once more. I swerved the car around, tires screeching against the rocky pavement. We speeded up again, rushing to help the powerless citizens in Republic City.

* * *

We arrived at the scene shocked. The town looked ghostly and uninviting. Winds blew deep gusts through our bodies, which made the atmosphere even more disturbing. It made me shiver; the chill went straight through, all the way to my bones. But the most obvious spectacle was that, there was simply no power. The entire block, and probably more past it, was lightless, and the houses empty. Instead, all the people were gathered together on the streets, obviously trying to protest against the city and their ridiculous new law. They demanded that their power be returned.

It scared me. It wasn't only rebellious teenagers. Or egotistical, arrogant young men. It was made of men, women, children, mothers, and fathers. _Of Families. _Then one woman turned and saw us, and she stared directly at Korra. Her eyes widened, "The Avatar!" Many others turned now, noticing us. They started begging us, to help them.

"Please, you're _our _Avatar too," one man said. Korra frowned and she turned facing Tarrlock.

"What are you doing?" she accused, "You can't just take all these people's electricity.

They're NOT equalists Tarrlock! Let these people go, they're innocent!"

"They're non benders out past curfew. They're breaking the law," Tarrlock sneered.

"Police!" he barked, "Round up these Equalists!" All of a sudden the harmless looking traffic blocks were raised into the air by the metal bending police. Suddenly, they snapped and locked around the large crowd, rounding them up into small bunches, like animals. They shrieked and screamed, as they were lifted into the air, the earth beneath them being separated and raised as well. Korra glared, then brought up her hands and brought the blocks of earth down, roughly, but soft enough so that no one would be hurt.

Tarrlock sneered, a cold glint in his eyes, making them look black and metallic. I could tell he was not going to back down. I turned around, and Korra was trying to talk to the police, while Mako and Bolin tried to calm down the citizens. I sighed with relief, letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding; the people would most likely get their electricity back, and the riot would be over.

Then, all of a sudden I heard something like a whip zoom through the air. Some wet and cold substance was attached to my arm. I turned my head quickly to see Tarrlock's water bending grab around my hand, as makeshift handcuffs. I tried snatching my hand to get it out of there. "Let me go!" I cried.

"Your friend is a non bender that is also out past curfew, AND her father is a known Equalist. Arrest her!" he smirked with every word he said. It made me sick.

"She has nothing to do with it!" Mako yelled. But suddenly, he and his brother were arrested too. They shouted in protest, but that police just dragged us away, our heels digging into the gravely ground. We were being pulled toward a large, black, armored police truck. We were going to jail.

"Let them go," Korra said, in a commanding yet calm sort of way. She said each word slowly, as if she could barely control herself, accenting each letter in every word. Two enormous chunks of the earth were raised above her head, with her hands in the air as well. Small pebbles fell into her hair and on the ground. Korra looked very ready to squish Tarrlock.

"You better put those down, unless you'd like to join your little friends and get arrested too," he responded with an even tone.

"Don't Korra," Mako pleaded, his eyes looked desperate. I looked away, but I could hear as the earth dropped back to the ground in its place. The door slammed shut, and I continued to stare into the dark. But I could still see Mako in the corner of my eye, staring at something else through the steel window.

_Korra_.


End file.
